Moths to a flame
by hollyhocks09
Summary: Harry doesn't want to die a virgin. Draco is the school sex god. The two come together, but can sex ever be just sex? With impending war and doom, Harry has enough to deal with, but the slytherins  as always  somehow make it worse...
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, so I think I might add another chapter, what do you think? I really hope you like it and to anyone reading my other stories I will update I promise, I just need to get inspired (reviews would help!) But yeah I hope you all like this, tell me what you think! _

Draco and Harry stood in an old classroom, there wasn't anything really special about it, but it was one of those out of the way places that no one ever went too. Draco was not pleased. He had just lost a serious bet to Harry and was now waiting, a sneer on his face, to hear what Potter wanted. He did not like "owing" him, but he had no idea what the git had planned, whatever it was, Draco doubted it was good.

"Is it t-true, what they s-say?" Harry stuttered and he looked and the floor.

"they say a lot about me potter, I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific." Draco drawled. He did not like losing. God, he wished Potter would just get the fuck over it and say-

"you know, about…about." And now the twerp was seriously blushing, Draco couldn't help but smirk. He liked seeing the other boy squirm.

"you know…sex." Draco couldn't help but chuckle- in the sexist way imaginable of course. "oh that." He said "well yes actually, I am a bit of a sex god." He was very pleased with Harry's topic, he didn't give a fuck if the whole world knew about his sex life and besides, it was pretty hot to talk about that with him… He was blushing prettily, his eyes brighter than ever, his breathing was just a little bit quicker than normal as well…. Draco smirked even more. He was excited. By Draco. Ohhh this would be fun.

"and is it true that you….are not interested in women?" Harry voice got a little bit higher, and Draco knew exactly where this was headed.

"I am gay yes. Why?" he said, approaching Harry, walk predatory. "are you?" Harry let out a terrified squeak. He finally, lazily reached Harry and placed his hands on the dusty desk, either side of Harry's hips, trapping him.

"was that a yes Potter?" He said. "let me go Malfoy" Harry said, but it wasn't the sharp order it normally was, it was breathless and almost feminine. In the low light of the room Draco could just see that Harry was shaking, ever so slightly.

"You can get out if you want too, I believe you have a wand." And with that Draco dropped his eyes to Harry's crotch, not bothering to hide it. " And it must be in your pocket…either that or your happy to see me."

Harry blushed, bright as the sun. " I…" he started, but he clearly had no idea what else to say.

Draco inched further, his eyes on Harry's face, Harry's on the ground, Draco moved his lips close to Harry's ear and whispered; "tell me what you want." Harry bit his lip cutely and let out a little whimper.

" I don't want to die a virgin." And suddenly, Harry's whole body slumped, all fight and hope knocked out of him. Draco, for once, was at a loss. He wanted to say something, be nice and comforting, be there for him. But he couldn't, he didn't know how, so he just bought his mouth to Harry's and kissed him gently, so gently in fact it was more a brush of lips than a kiss.

"then you won't." He said simply. Harry smiled softly, before shyly kissing Draco again, he wasn't the best, in fact it was a little awkward, but Draco liked it, it was so much more tender than he was used too. After a moment Harry bought a shaking hand up to Draco's chest and started to undo his tie. But Draco drew his hand away gently.

Draco shook his head, still holding Harry's hand " Not here. Can you come tonight, the room of requirement, at say, eight?" Harry shook his head "I have detention." " with professor Snape?" Draco asked hopefully. "no… Umbridge. Why?"

"well… let's just say Snape and I have a bit of a….understanding." The look on Draco's face said it all.

"What?" Harry said, aghast "you've slept with him?"

"fuck yeah. Taught me everything I know. Let's just say that potions isn't the only thing he's a master of." Draco couldn't help but smile, he enjoyed his time with Severus. It was not a romantic relationship, they were… friendly, and it was implied that they cared about each other, but it was really just sex. Really, really god sex.

"you can't say that you've never been attracted to him." Draco continued, in his opinion Severus was one of the sexist men alive. "well… I mean yeah, um, a lot if I'm being honest." Harry said, the blush back in full force. "but he hates me! You don't think he would be willing to, well you know, do you?" Harry asked hopefully, God that would be hot! He was hard already, just being this close to Draco did that to him, but man, if he could get with Snape, that was be amazing!

"Well you and I are not exactly in love, but I'm still able to… appreciate you're finer qualities." Draco said delicately. "and by that I mean your arse." He added cheekily. Harry actually gasped at that, God he was so innocent he made Draco's mouth water. "you've…you've noticed?" Harry asked. "of course I have. It's sexy, you should be proud of it. But, back to what you were saying before…. Yes, I could arrange something between the two of you."

Draco smirked at the look on Harrys face, a mix between morbid fear and mouth-watering arousal. "for your first time I wouldn't recommend it though. He is a suburb lover, but, not a gentle one." Harry nodded, he couldn't really imagine Snape being gentle in bed, more… rough, and feral, and primal….GOD he was hard. But Draco was the one in front of him right now, and so Harry switched his attention back to him.

"so you, um… you like, want to? I mean, you know, you want to do…it." Harry asked, looking at the floor again. "if by 'it' Potter, you mean 'would I like to have amazing, earth shattering, mind blowing, orgasmic sex with you. Then the answer is yes." Draco said, teasing him happily.

"you make me so hard you know, I mean, um, I'm really close." Harry admitted, chuckling to try and lessen his embarrassment. It didn't work. Draco smirked and bought their bodies flush together, yeah Potter was hard, he could feel it. He was also very well endowed. He kissed Harry firmly, snaking his tongue into mouth. Harry's knees buckled, and he placed his hands on Draco's side feeling the firm muscle under his robes.

But then Draco shimmied his hips just so and Harry's mind went blank, he was really, really close. And then Draco's mouth was on his neck, his hands squeezing his arse and his hips bucking wildly in to Harry's, and Harry was coming, coming so hard. He slumped forward on to Draco's chest, breathing erratic . Draco smirked for a moment, and then looked around awkwardly. They were kind of hugging, kind of cuddling, and Draco didn't really know what to do with his hands. In the end he settled for one arm around his waist and the other around his shoulders.

For a few moments they stood there, Draco gradually feeling more comfortable and Harry staying oblivious to everything around him. They decided to meet tomorrow, nine o'clock, in the room of requirement.

Time for Harry slowed down to a snails pace, but for Draco, it was normal. It wasn't that he wasn't excited about it, or that he was regretting saying yes to Harry, it was simply that it wasn't nerve shatteringly important to him the way it was for the Gryffindor.

He did, however start to get ready for the tryst a full two hours before nine, and he arrived to ready the room with bags of time to spare. He did want the best for Harry, after all, at least when it came to sex…

Draco was dressed in his black button up top, with his best jeans, the ones that hugged his bottom and yet flared around the leg, so it didn't look like he was trying too hard… Add to this some Gucci after shave and he was looking every bit the sex God people called him.

When harry came in, he was clearly nervous, when he saw Draco his eyes went wide. Harry himself was dressed in an oversized t shirt and baggy jeans. Draco held back a snort, knowing that since he was wearing the outfit for tonight, he had to consider them his best clothes. Pathetic. But it wasn't like he was going to be wearing them for long….

Draco swaggered over to him, taking his time, knowing Harry was enjoying the show. Behind him was a huge bed with black silk sheets and a bottle of champagne on ice for afterword.

Draco finally reached the other boy and tilted his head up just a little, kissing him confidently. He snaked his arms around his waist and deepened the kiss. Harry just stood there really.D raco pulled away slightly, hair slightly ruffled, cheeks just a little pink. Harry had never felt more attracted to anyone. In fact, if you asked him to describe how Draco looked just then, he couldn't, he just couldn't; he was too divine.

Harry wasn't looking too bad either, not in the god like way that Draco did, but in a boy next door way. A cute way, an adorable way…a way that made Draco fiercely want to take care of him. He took him by the hand and led him to the bed, sitting down first and pulling Harry so that he was straddling his lap.

Their kisses smouldered, and when Harry finally got his hands on Draco's chest, he moaned in desire. Suddenly, Draco fell back, so that he was laying down and Harry was on top of him. Soon Harry's top joined Draco's on the floor and he cried out in pleasure when Draco pinched his nipples playfully. Harry started to nibble at Draco's neck, the Adams apple invitingly manly, the smell of musk achingly good.

Draco smoothly slid off Harry's pants, leaving him in just Y fronts, he dipped his hands inside and wrapped his hands around Harry's length. "oh Potter…" he said, voice low and husky. "you certainly are a big boy." Harry grinned stupidly, an idiotic look of hope in his eyes. Draco kissed him, sweetly this time. After a moment he squeezed Harry's buttocks down and started to rock his own hips, letting the course fabric excite Harry, smirking at the look of ecstasy on his face.

"I'm so close." He said. "I'm sorry, I don't know if im going to last."

"yes you will." Draco promised, before flipping them over and yanking his own belt off. "get under the sheets." He ordered, throwing the rest of his clothes on to the floor and slipping under the covers to attack Harry's lips again. His hands were all over the gryfendoor, he was getting more and more excited and more wild, sucking "gonna fuck you Potter." He muttered between kisses. "God Draco, I'm- I'm sorry, but I'm really close." Harry panted.

With little warning, Draco shoved a finger inside Harry, who yelped in surprise. "Yeah, this is going to hurt a little, sorry. I'll do what I can though." It was then that Harry understood why Draco had insisted he would last, it was really strange having someone's fingers inside of his, a penis was going to be allot stranger…

Before he knew what was going on, there was another finger inside him, Draco's fingers were long and thin and after a moment it actually started to feel good, and Harry was moving his hips, bucking up and down, fucking himself on the slytherin. Draco just watched in awe, all Harry's defences were down and he was just feeling, his face scrunched up in pure ecstasy, a keening sound escaping from his lips.

Draco growled, actually growled the low sound of an animal, and flipped Harry over so that he was looming above him. He reached over and grabbed a pillow "pick your hips up." He said, a part of him wondering why he was bothering to prepare Harry and why he didn't just fuck him like he so badly wanted too.

"what?" Harry asked breathlessly. "Hips, up, NOW." Draco ordered, God he just wanted to fuck the beauty under him… Harry did what Draco said, a little confused, but Draco shoved the pillow under him and moaned; "it'll make it easier for you." Before Harry could say anything else they were kissing again, and Draco manoeuvred another figure inside of him. But he really couldn't take it anymore, he positioned himself between Harry's legs and was about to just thrust in when… when he looked at Harry. Harry, who was looking so amazing, so sweet and so…there wasn't a word for it. He looked perfect. "you want this?" Draco asked, although god knows why, he had never asked anyone before… "yes." Harry moaned, "god yes." That was all it took, Draco pushed himself into Harry, going slower and using more self-restraint than he thought possible. It clearly hurt Harry, but after a moment he nodded and smiled weekly, and Draco thrust into him, finally giving into his urges, wildly fucking Harry until they both came with a scream and a shudder.

Draco rolled off of him and closed his eyes, before feeling Harry shyly wrap an arm around his waist and put his head on his shoulder. Draco opened one eye and looked down at him. His eyes were closed and he looked so relaxed, he could almost be asleep, until he spoke.

"That was amazing, thank you."

"Are you alright?" Draco asked suddenly, he wouldn't normally, but there was something in his voice just then…

"I'm fine." Draco didn't really want to push it, he didn't want to get emotionally involved, but, well…he felt something for Harry, at least right then he did. "are you sure?" "Yes of course I'm sure!" Harry snapped. And then; "sorry. I'm just emotional, you don't want to know."

Draco sighed. He didn't really want to know, Potter was right about that, but…oh he couldn't let him just lie there and stew. "listen Potter, if it's about….what just happened, you know you can't talk to anyone else about it, so you'll just go crazy thinking about it all the time, I know you will. You can…talk to me. If you like." what on earth was he saying? He really didn't mean it. Well, right now he did, but would he tomorrow? Surly this was just the after sex glow.

"I just had sex." Harry blurted out. "yes I know you did, I was there." Draco said, wondering what on earth he was going on about.

"I know, I mean… it was one of the things I wanted to do before I die…" there was an awkward silence. "Oh." Draco said finally, before wrapping his arms around Harry. "listen…" he started, " I don't know what this war is going to bring, but I know how dangerous it will be. I also know-" and here he took a deep breath "I know you are the luckiest **bastard** alive, and if anyone can do it, it will be you." Harry laughed, which surprised himself, he normally cried when the subject came up…

" you really think so?" "yes." And the strange thing is; Draco actually did. "Thanks, it really does mean a lot" he shifted, a little embarrassed now. "so, how long have you been into me?" He asked, trying to change the subject. Draco laughed, "forth year. During the first challenge of the tri wizard torment. You were really sexy, risking your life for gold and everything. How about you?"

"I fell for you during third year, when buckbeak attacked you. Couldn't stop wondering if you were okay." "uh, fell for me?" "yeah. You know, started liking you. A lot." Harry said, before he could think properly. There was another pause. "you meant you just fancied me, didn't you? No emotions or anything." Harry asked, a little bit mortified. "well…yeah." Draco admitted.

Harry was strangely crushed, he had always known it was just sex… "I think I'll go now, I've embarrassed myself more than enough." He tried to sit up but Draco yanked him back again. "don't. it's okay." Harry looked unsure but settled in to Draco's arms once more…

The next morning they woke up in much the same position. It was really strange for Draco, he had never slept in the same bed with anyone else before, but Harry had looked so sad last night, he couldn't say no.

They got up and got dressed early, it was a Thursday after all. " will I, um, see you again?" Harry asked nervously. "of course. In class, at meals, you know, around." Draco said casually. It was kind of a stupid question, of course he would.

"oh- okay, then." Harry was glad that they weren't looking at each other, he knew his facial expression would give away his disappointment. Well what did he expect really, it was _just sex_, as he kept telling himself.

But Draco sighed and said "Oh Potter…" he drew him into another hug and placed his chin on top of Harry's head. "you don't really want to get involved, do you?" "I don't know." Harry said honestly. "I really don't know what I want."

Draco squeezed him softly. "yeah well, me too I guess. But hey, you still have that night with Severus to look forward too. I haven't talked to him about it yet, but I know what he's going to say."

"you'll be there too right?" Harry asked nervously. "I'm too intimated to face him on my own."

"ooo, a threesome? Kinky Potter, I like it. Yeah, I'll be there, I'm sure Sev wont object." He broke away and headed toward the door, turning when he got there and saying; "see you then."


	2. Chapter 2

_Yo. So, thank you to everyone that favorited this and reviewed it And to elle….yeahhh I do need a beta. Thanks for being so nice about it, but you are right… I'm looking for someone (I know, finally right?) But it's taking a while. I don't suppose anyone wants to volunteer? _

That day in potions, Harry was groggy, to say the least. He had slept well, but not much and it was pretty obvious, it didn't take long for professor Snape to hand out a detention. For a moment, Harry was pissed… until he remembered what it might mean. Then he just felt really, really nervous.

I man god, it was Snape of all people! Snape the hunter. Snape the master, the professor, the spy, the man Harry had been fantasising about for years…

The man rippled with power, his voice dripped with sex and his whole demeanour was utterly irresistible to Harry. In fact the only man that rivalled Severus in terms of sex appeal was Draco himself, and that was a very close call….

And they would be in the same bed together. The three of them. Only in Harry's wildest dreams had he thought he would ever get with one of them, let alone both…at the same time….

He was rock hard. The class went agonisingly slowly, and by detention later that night he was either going to come or be sick with nerves. It was one of the strangest feelings he had ever had.

For the first time- ever –he was early for a detention. He stood in the dungeon classroom watching his breath mist up in front of him. Damit, it was so cold in here… He felt another spasm of nerves go through him… he may be the boy-who-lived, but this was snape! Snape who was hopefully going to bend him over and-

The door banged open and Harry jumped about a mile. "Nervous much?" Draco asked as he swaggered forward, looking cocky as ever. "yes!" Harry squeaked, glad that he wasn't going to be alone with h is professor. He wanted to fuck him yes, but talking to him was just too intimating…

"it will be fine." Draco chuckled, he bent down slightly and kissed Harry. It was meant to be a gentle peck, but it soon turned more heated, and when Severus finally entered the room, they were kissing fiercely.

He smirked and raised one long, thin eye brow. They were incredibly good looking together, probably the best Severus had ever seen, and he was far, far from being a virgin. A bubble of passion welled up in side of him and he stalked towards them gracefully.

He came to stand behind Harry, brushing his lips over his neck, before selecting a piece of skin directly under his ear and sucking. Harry gasped and shivered, and Severus ran his hands down Harry's side, loving the curves of his body, he never realised the brat was that well formed under his robes… Draco sucked Hary's lip into his mouth and moaned, so engrossed in kissing him he wasn't even aware of Severus's presence.

But their hands brushed when they both tried to undo the buttons on Harry's top, and they broke away from their tasks and kissed each other above Harry's head, Severus's long black hair brushing Harry's shoulder as Draco and he kissed, long and hard and just as much for their own enjoyment as Harry's viewing pleasure.

They didn't even break away from each other as they worked to undress Harry, Severus unbuttoning his top and Draco slipping the gryfendoors robes off. Harry moaned, the sensations over powering him, he was shaking with anticipation and need. And suddenly Draco grabbed both his nipples and yanked, hard, making him stumble forward, Severus smirked and smacked his arse, eliciting a gasp from the boy. Therein started best tug of war Harry had ever been in. Draco pulled him forward, one hand behind his neck, pressing their lips together. But Severus wraped an incredibly strong arm around his waist and spun him back around, planting his own kiss on Harry's lips. Draco responded by yanking Harry's boxers down and grabbing his hips, pulling his bum back and rocking his own covered erection into it.

Harry blushed as he looked at the other two men, both fully clothed, and tentatively suggested they take this somewhere more private, aka Severus's bedroom. He didn't get any response. He tried again.

And then, Harry was between them again, pressed hard against both their chests, Draco and Severus kissing passionately above him. Draco moved to trail kisses down Severus neck and subtly shuffled his mouth close to his ear so he could whisper; "oh Severus please lets go to your bed room" "why?" he hissed back, he wanted to fuck not cuddle. "because we've never done it in a bed, and we should…" "no." Severus said under cover of licking at Draco's neck, to keep up the illusion for Harry… "yes." Draco shot back.

Draco didn't really know why he was insisting on this. Perhaps because he knew how embarrassed Harry would be if he found out how… naive he sounded. Perhaps because he really did want to do it in a bed… perhaps because he just liked winning and didn't want to give up on the argument.

"if you don't, " Draco started "I'm going to make him orgasm here and now and then you won't be able to fuck him at all. " he nibbled Severus's ear and looked down at Harry, who clearly had no idea what was going on above him. He was blissfully undressing Draco, lips on his collar bone.

"Fine, but I'm the one taking him up the arse" Severus hissed, thinking that it was entirely unnecessary. He pulled away from the both of them. "take him in, I'll follow in just a second." Draco smirked and did so, looking down at Harry, and feeling the vaguest sense of camaraderie under the colossal wave of arousal.

He led Harry through Severus's private rooms, Harry desperately trying to get a good look at everything before reaching the bed room. When they did get there, Draco threw him on to the bed, smirking as he ran a figure down Harry's already naked erection. "Someone's excited. I like to see you hard for me." Draco growled as he threw his top on the floor.

"I should have known." Harry chuckled. "known what?" Draco demanded, pausing licking Harry's neck to look him in the eyes.

"Should have known that you'd get off knowing how much I want you."

Draco smirked and said; "and you do want me don't you? Oh yes you do, yesssss." He trust himself against Harry's leg and continued to moan. "God you want me." He said, his head thrown back in ecstasy. Harry had to fight back a laugh, it was almost sweet, just how vain this man was…

"oh I do, I think about you all the time." Harry cooed into his ear. Draco thrust harder, aroused beyond belief. "remember that time at the end of last year? I was swimming in the lake and you and your cronies came over to be gits to me? You jumped into the water with me and I got such an erection for you, I was so hard from just being with you. And then you took your top off and I came so hard for you, right there in the lake with everyone looking." Harry whispered.

"FUCK I'm close." Draco yelled, turned on more than he had thought possible by mere words. When he heard the door open he flipped off Harry and lay next to him on the bed, trying to stop himself from coming before anything had actually happened.

Severus shot them a questioning look, slightly concerned that they had started fighting, or some other such nonsense.

"Potter, he…" Draco moaned, but he couldn't finish the sentence, if he thought about what Harry said he really would _finish_, and the fun for the night would be over…

"Basically I'm amazing and he can't handle it." Harry bragged.

"Shut up gryfendoor." Snape teased, placing a kiss on Harry's lips. He spelled the lights off before quickly stripping his clothes. Harry couldn't really see him in the darkness, but he could feel him and man was he strong. His whole body was sleek and toned, tight with muscles. As his eyes adjusted to the light he could just make out scars like spider webs embellishing his body. Harry thought they only made him look sexier, he tried to trace one of them with one of his fingers, but Severus just slapped his hand away with a loud _crack_. He flipped Harry onto his side, and suddenly started to prepare him, snaking one lubed finger into his hole, swiftly followed with another, and then another...

And suddenly Severus thrust into him, and Draco was on his other side, kissing him hungrily. Draco grabbed their cocks, fisting them together. It didn't take any of them very long, but it took Severus the longest, thrusting into his student, wildly coming with a shudder. He had a savage look of pride on his face and he rolled over, away from Harry, panting hand, and starting a satisfying inner rant about James fucking Potter….

_I've fucked your son and I hope you know it, he came while I was in his arse and he's going to thank me, you arrogant prick, I hope your rolling in your grave, I hate you James Potter, I hate you, your son wanks of to me in the showers, he practically drools at the mere sound of my voice you- _

"James fucking Potter." He murmured, not even aware he was saying it out loud, but suddenly Harry jerked away from him, a look of horror on his face. "what did you say?" he spluttered.

Severus's whole body froze, caught in the act and with no excuse. But he heard a low chuckle from Draco and prayed it would buy him time… "he said; "oh babes, fucking Potter", he only ever says 'babes' after sex. Very good sex. It's a compliment."

Draco and Severus knew damn well that wasn't what he had said, but with any luck Potter would be trusting enough to buy it… Severus had never in his life called anyone 'babes', but it was better than admitting the truth….God he was grateful for Draco right now.

"really?" Harry asked hopefully. James, babes, he reflected, maybe he had just misheard…it was easily done, right?

"mhmm he normally only calls me that, I guess I should be jealous, but hey, I suppose you earned the name tonight."

"really?" Harry asked again, almost convinced…

"yes. Now come and cuddle me." Draco said, certain that would take him mind off of it.

When Severus, who was still curled up on the edge of the bed looked up, the two brats were happily installed _in his bed_. He shot Draco a look that clearly said; "what. The. Fuck?"

Draco just smirked and nuzzled Harry, daring Severus to complain, he had just eased him out of a very tight spot after all…

"you both leave first thing in the morning. " he declared as he also crawled into bed. He froze as he felt Harry's hands wrap around his waist. He did _not_ cuddle. He kept his whole body tense, Draco would get the message immediately, but for a moment he had forgotten, this was some idiot Gryffindor, not an observant slytherin. He tried to ease away, but Harry was like devil's snare, and unless he was actually going to come out and say it, he wasn't going to get away, and he just didn't want the aggravation at the moment. He resolved never to invite Potter over again. He had fucked him once; there was no need for a repeat.

"this bed is too small." He grumbled. It wasn't, by any stretch of the imagination, but he still wanted to complain. "you have two incredibly good looking 16 year olds in your bed that are practically begging for it." Draco pointed out, " don't whine….babes" He chuckled at the look on Severus's face, gathering Harry up in his arms, Harry squeezing Severus and Severus thoroughly annoyed.


End file.
